Birthday Tea Party
Return to ➽ ➽ Timed Event Quests ''' ---- '''Happy 5th Birthday Charm Farm! *'Tips here: Charm Farm News' *'Leave at least one quest open if you want to continue making the adorable Sugar Sheep, otherwise you will be unable to get the drops you need for crafting. Just make sure you finish the quest before the timer runs out on Sept 9th at 5 AM EDT.' |-|Quest Info= |-|Tips= *Begins Wed, Aug 8th • 5 am EDT (11 am CEST) *Every player L10+ can participate bday18_intro.jpg INFO!! *The Crazy for Cake quests require you to SAVE a specific amount of Waffle Cones or Sweet Shop Sets. *Once you have the correct amount to complete the quest, those items are REMOVED from inventory *IF you are on Crazy for Cake I and need to save up 20 Waffle Cones and you use any cones to craft, they are removed from inventory and the count on Crazy for Cake will decrease. because you must SAVE that many *The count on the quest = the amount of that item you have in inventory, not how many you have obtained and used. ---- |-|Quest: Birthday Tea Party= party1.PNG party2.PNG party3a.PNG party4a.PNG party5a.PNG party6.PNG party7.PNG party8.PNG party9.PNG party10.jpg Birthday Tea Party 1/10 *Place Birthday Tea Party on your estate *Feed (25) Pigflies in your pens *Get (12) Cotton Candy while collecting from your Huts • 100% Drop Birthday Tea Party 2/10 *Harvest (24) Allberry Bushes in your garden *Collect income from the Birthday Tea Party (3) *Make sure you have a Wonder Workshop Birthday Tea Party 3/10 *Craft a Sugar Sheep (6) at the Wonder Workshop *Feed (24) Sugar Sheep in your pens *Sell (6) Pigflies from your pens Birthday Tea Party 4/10 *Upgrade the Birthday Tea Party to level 2 *Sell (8) full-grown Sugar Sheep from your pens *Harvest (12) Pumpkins from your garden Birthday Tea Party 5/10 *Harvest (60) Allberry Bushes in your garden *Craft (12) Sugar Sheep at the Wonder Workshop *Get (36) Cotton Candy while collecting from your Huts Birthday Tea Party 6/10 *Find (4) Whipped Cream when collecting your Shops • 100% Drop *Craft (6) Sweet Shop Sets at the Wonder Workshop *Clean up (24) in your clearing. Clear away any junk Birthday Tea Party 7/10 *Upgrade the Birthday Tea Party to level 3 *Sell (18) full-grown Sugar Sheep from your pens *Accept your neighbors' help (6) with your Birthday Tea Party Birthday Tea Party 8/10 *Feed (48) Sugar Sheep in your pens *Harvest (18) Allberry Bushes in your garden *Get (6) Whipped Cream when collecting your Shops Birthday Tea Party 9/10 *Craft (12) Sweet Shop Sets at the Wonder Workshop *Get (36) Cotton Candy while collecting from your Huts *Send 20 gifts to your friends Birthday Tea Party 10/10 *Upgrade the Birthday Tea Party to level 4 *Sell (40) full-grown Sugar Sheep from your pens *Harvest (120) Allberry Bushes |-|Recipes= recipeSheep2019.PNG recipeSet2019.PNG |-|Birthday Cake Info= Tea Party Production Windows teaProd1.PNG teaProd2.PNG teaProd3.PNG teaProd4.PNG Yay, team! Happy questing.